


Black and white

by Lifeless_Soul_Cos



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, fluff at a wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Soul_Cos/pseuds/Lifeless_Soul_Cos
Summary: You live in a world where you see everything black and white until you meet your soulmate.
Relationships: Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Black and white

Black and white. The only colors you had known your entire life. And although from a certain age on every one around you started gushing about how beautiful the world was. Every one seemed to find their soulmate. Some of your best friends had been lucky enough to know their counterpart from like kindergarten on, some found them when they were in Highschool or like your parents when they travelled the world. It seemed like you were the only one who hadn´t found their true love yet.

You never thought it would get you down like that, always happy with yourself. When your first friends got married though it started to prey on your mind. You were way in your twenties now and basically had given up all hope on ever finding them, despite every single person in your entire life telling you different. Until one day finally the world lit up in all the brightest colors there are. Yet with that event there came a new problem. The day your world sparked color you were guest at your best friend’s wedding. Eliza and Alexander had waited so long for the day to come and she was so excited you didn´t want to tell her right away.

Once the ceremony was over you just couldn’t hold back anymore. As soon as you saw her not being occupied by a family member you stormed over to her taking her hands into yours.  
“Eliza! I need your help!”  
“(Y/N)! What happened? Is everyone okay?”  
“Yes. No. Yes no yes. I don´t know. I can see now Eliza.”  
“I thought you always could… OH! Oh my god I´m so happy for you. Dou you know who it is?”  
“I- don´t know. It happened shortly before the ceremony. When every one sat down. I just… Suddenly every thing burst into all these bright colors and I had that warm feeling in my gut and… I just want to know who it is.”, you both started giggling as tears welled up in your eyes.  
“Okay, you know who sat around you? Like near vicinity, that was still single.”  
“I only remember seeing your sister, but that can´t possibly be right? Right?!”

For a second she became silent, a thoughtful look in her eyes. When her face lit up again.  
“Follow me.”, she said.  
Holding your hand she pulled you through the mass of people, ignoring you nearly falling down several times until you where were Peggy was standing.  
“Peggy!”, she practically yelled. “You will never guess what just happened.”  
“What?”, she seemed equally as confused as you were.  
“Remember what you told me when I was getting ready for the Ceremony? I found her.”  
Now it started to dawn on you. You had been walking past her when you arrived and only for a second there was a flash of colors that you ignored, brushing it off as a trick your mind had played you. There were plenty of people around you after all. When you looked into Peggy’s eyes though you knew it was real. At the same time you started laughing. You couldn´t stop laughing when you fell into each other’s arms and when tears of joy and relief started falling. So happy to finally have found each other you couldn´t help but sharing a passionate kiss. Scared that someone would take her away from you, you laid every emotion you felt that moment, all the relief, happiness and love into that one kiss.

When you parted Alexanders and Elizas friends had gathered around you and were clapping and cheering you on. You could see how happy they were for the both of you but all that mattered to you were Peggys brown orbs, that looked at you with a lovingly gaze. You never would´ve thought you would be this freaking happy.


End file.
